Slayers REFLECT
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Una gesta más de Lina Inverse y secuaces se vuelve una lucha por el destino del mundo. Iniciada en 1998, es en clave de comedia pero con espacio para otras tonalidades, capturando magníficamente el espíritu de Slayers. Gran trabajo de Stefan Gagne, que aún escribe. Traduje dos capítulos hace una década, y aunque no sé si la terminaré, la pongo aquí con fines arqueológicos.


Título Original: Slayers REFLECT  
Autor: Stefan Gagne  
Traducción: Miguel Garcia - garcia.m (arroba) gmx (punto) net

~ o ~

 **Slayers REFLECT**

 **Episodio 1**

 **La Lina en el espejo**

~ o ~

Una serial fanfic de Slayers escrita por Stefan "Twoflower" Gagne  
Traducción de Miguel García

(Todos los personajes son propiedad de H. Kanzaka y R. Araizumi, claro está. Si alguna vez llegara ocurrírseme el decir que los personajes son míos, lo más probable es que me echen a un calabozo y me vea obligado a comerme mis propias extremidades para vivir.)

 **~ o ~**

En alguna parte bajo el sol rutilante, en algún rincón de las fecundas tierras del mundo, en algún lugar de la ciudad-estado de Sailoon, en algún punto de los recintos de la Mega-Posada y Centro de Conferencias El Viajero Feliz, algo hizo explosión.

Fue una explosión muy sensacional. Tenía la dosis precisa de BUUUM, la cuantía exacta de flamas y luz refulgente. Poseía una grata índole ensordecedora, y pingües esquirlas incandescentes despedidas por doquier con sumo espectáculo. Los jueces estaban bastante impresionados, y la calificaron con un 4.3, 4.4, 4.7 y 3.0. (Los jueces de Ciudad Atlas tendían a ser mezquinos para calificar).

Restaban cuatro finalistas en competencia, de los doscientos hechiceros que habían concurrido al V Simposio de Magos. Quien ganara esta ronda final de "Magia Destructora Estilo Libre", se haría acreedor de la codiciada Estatuilla del Mago, un premio en efectivo, y la envidia de hasta el último pelagatos presente en la convención que se preciara de brujo, nigromante, taumaturgo o practicante de artes arcaicas. Magno galardón, sin duda alguna.

El segundo competidor se instaló en la plataforma, detrás de la línea amarilla, mientras los sirvientes del hostelero reemplazaban con grandes muestras de nerviosismo los restos humeantes del blanco con uno nuevo y entero. Acto seguido, corrieron por sus vidas, al tiempo que el hechicero manifestaba una luz de color verde virulento en torno a su persona, para luego desatar una ráfaga de poder que rompió por el aire como un puñal de luz ígnea...

Cuando todos recuperaron la vista después de la detonación, había un charco derretido allí donde el blanco había estado. Unánimes buenos puntajes, desde 4.8 a 4.7.

El tercer competidor fue incluso más lejos, ejecutando un giro y una pose antes de vociferar hacia los cielos, con el pelo teñido de un fulgor amarillo y levantado contra la fuerza de gravedad en puntas tiesas. Formó en sus manos una bola de poder indisoluto, la impelió contra el blanco y levantó una onda de choque que trizó las ventanas en un radio de tres manzanas antes de golpear y atravesar el blanco, la muralla detrás de este, el edificio tras aquella, y causar que una tienda de cristalería sumamente frágil y costosa estallara hecha polvillo.

Un 4.9 de corrido. Sería el ganador indiscutido.

Mientras los sirvientes trazaban diversos símbolos de buena suerte en el aire entre ellos y el terreno de pruebas, el tercer competidor subió a la plataforma. Una fémina, aunque no muy imponente: una chiquilla, de unos catorce años, tal vez quince. Sin muchas curvas que mencionar, y un poco sentador disfraz de hechicera, de color amarillo y violeta, como el que un chicuelo pudiera vestir en Día de Brujas. Tenía cabello de un anaranjado flamígero, y una sonrisa socarrona un tanto inusitada... Y antes de que los sirvientes pudieran ni llegar al campo de pruebas, un aura roja llameó en torno a la muchacha. Pronunciaba algo, un conjuro LARGO, pero que nadie pudo oír a esa distancia. Extraño, pensaron los observadores, cómo habrá hecho una chiquilla tan menudita para aprend...

—¡DRAGON SLAAAAAAAVEE!

No quedó nadie consciente para ver lo que pasó, pero el resultado fue el derrumbamiento de las paredes del coliseo, el desparramo de competidores aventados por todo el paisaje, una manzana de la ciudad reducida a ruinas ardientes, y todo lo que quedó de uno de los jueces fue un par de botas echando humo.

Pero había un 5.0 delante de las botas humeantes, que fue igualado por cada uno de los jueces cuando despertaron. 5.0, 5.0, 5.0.

La ganadora era Lina Inverse.

[*]

Conocida en toda la comarca como la Infame Lina Inverse, La Matabandidos (y a veces conocida como "La que espanta hasta a los dragones") (y a veces como "La enemiga de todos los vivientes") (y, frecuentemente, como "El terror de pecho plano"), se había hecho un nombre en los libros de historia. Nótese que no en la clase CORRECTA de libros de historia, sino en el tipo de libros que narran una y otra vez epopéyicas hazañas, odiseas y duelos con dragones, con montones de verbos terminados en "ad", "ed" e "id". Aquello no era intención de la muchacha, pero tendía a sucederle.

No hay mucho conocimiento público acerca de ella, de su pasado u otros aspectos. Empezó a aparecer en la "escena" mágica hace cinco años, apenas una muchachita en aquel tiempo, realizando actos mercenarios surtidos y aniquilando bandas locales de salteadores. Nadie tiene certeza de su edad exacta (próxima a los dieciocho) porque todavía parece chiquilla o, según furtivas murmuraciones cuando ella no oye, chiquillo. Ha estado involucrada en la cuasi destrucción y repentina salvación del mundo entero en más de una oportunidad, y de ella se rumorea de todo, desde ser salvadora del orbe hasta ser la mismísima encarnación del Señor de las Pesadillas. Algo de veracidad tienen los rumores. Los dos.

Cualquiera que la conociese de cerca sabría que su comportamiento tras ganar la competencia de Magia Destructora Estilo Libre era casi normal. Lina se fue a brincos hasta su habitación de la posada, en el segundo piso del centro de convenciones, agarrada de su trofeo como si hubiera sido el Santo Sudario. Chorreando felicidad. Bañada por una o seis oleadas de regocijo, dejó el trofeo justo frente a la ventana para que este pudiera A) recibir la luz del sol y brillar de manera idónea, y B) ser visto por todos los demás hechiceros del simposio y, así, ser envidiado con matices de verde solo superados por las pasturas de la campiña. Por lo que a Lina concernía, ella era ahora la ama y soberana todas las campiñas, y de todo ser vivo o a medio morir que habitara en estas.

—SABÍA que iba a ganar, naturalmente —dijo Lina, con el ego inflándosele a 500 psi—. ¡A fin de cuentas, hay muy pocos conjuros que se comparen a mi Dragon Slave!

El larguirucho rubio que hizo su entrada a la habitación detrás de ella estaba demasiado preocupado como para comentar eso último.

—Ojalá el hotel no nos cobre los daños —dijo—. Los dueños de esas tiendas tenían cara de bien enojados.

(Nuestro larguirucho es en realidad Gorry Gabriev, connotado espadachín y buen chato con instintos de héroe. Se le ha visto viajando con Lina durante los últimos años, como guardaespaldas, cuidador, costal para aporrear, personaje cómico y escudo humano. Es considerablemente más alto que Lina, tiene una casi ininterrumpida expresión de no saber dónde está parado, y gusta muchísimo de las medusas).

—¡Tranquilo, Gorry! Todo lo cubre el seguro de la convención —dijo Lina sonriendo, mostrando una mano con el pulgar empinado—. ¡No te preocupes tanto! ¡Este es el V SIMPOSIO DE MAGOS! Es la oportunidad para que los practicantes de magia y los hacedores de ritos se relajen, disfruten de un refrescante refrigerio, y se desahogen.

—Pero yo no soy practicador de ritos ni haciente de magia, Lina —dijo Gorry, sentándose en su respectiva cama. (Lina se había visto en la necesidad de prender en llamas al hostelero cuando éste hizo un comentario indiscreto en relación a que ella quisiera camas separadas para sí y para Gorry).

—Ehm, aquí también hay cosas para ti. ¿Fuiste a ver la sala de ventas? ¡Deben de tener chorrocientas Espadas Mágicas!

—A mí me gusta la mía —dijo Gorry, pasando un dedo protector por su Espada de la Luz (MR).

Lina hurgó en el paquete de material del simposio que le habían entregado (un mapa, un horario y un cupón válido por un diez por ciento de descuento en cualquier compra hecha en Altares Para Sacrificio Usados Don Teto), en busca de su papelito con notas cuidadosamente garrapateadas.

—Hay de todo para hacer aquí. Puedes ir a hacer vida social, o algo así. O ve a un panel.. O, ¡AAAA! ¡Voy a llegar tarde voy a llegar tarde nos vemos después Gorry!

—Esteeee... —comentó Gorry, mirando a Lina recorrer frenética la habitación recogiendo cosas—. Ehh... Creo que me voy a quedar aquí arriba, entonces.

Como acto final antes de salir disparada del cuarto a casi la velocidad del sonido, Lina encerró con un círculo algo en el folleto y se lo pasó a Gorry.

—Ve a ver allá. —Luego se hizo humo.

Pestañeando con cara sorpresa, la mente de Gorry lenta, lentamente, digirió lo que había sucedido, y miró el papel que tenía en la mano.

—¿"Panel de Discusión para Ayudantes de Héroes"? —preguntó en voz alta, estupefacto.

[*]

Un borrón anaranjado, amarillo y morado volaba por los pasillos del Viajero Feliz. No había magia alguna involucrada en aquello, solo montones de determinación, montones de azúcar y montones de "enjundia". Los ascensores todavía no se inventaban, salvo por algunos intentos cómicamente desastrosos de armar un "izador mágico", que dejaba a los pasajeros reducidos a una fina papilla en la parte de arriba del foso del ascensor, razón por la cual el Bólido Linesco se vio obligado a tomar las escaleras.

Se detuvo en seco absoluto, sin hacer caso alguno a las leyes de la inercia, al final de un gran y creciente gentío en el salón principal. Allí se encontraba la mayor parte de los hechiceros que habían asistido al evento de fin de semana, para ver la Gran Cosa. Estaban presentes también algunos reporteros de los periódicos locales, además de algunos aspirantes a historiador, con la pluma lista y dispuesta para empezar a escribir los verbos terminados en "ad", "ed" e "id", para que los leyeran los fanáticos de la historia chalados por la aventura.

Una figura imponente se erguía por sobre todas las demás, en un proscenio elevado, para dirigirse a la multitud. El podio parecía juguete de chiquilín ante la impresionante talla del hombre. Lina lo reconoció de inmediato y se alegró de que este no la pudiera reconocer a esa distancia.

—En este, el Quinto Centenario de la fundación de Sailoon, yo, el príncipe Philonel el Justo, declaro...

Entonces se perdió con sus notas y tuvo que darse vueltas entre media docena de tarjetitas antes de retomar:

—... del tiempo. Como sin duda han de saber, hemos recuperado el Espejo del Oráculo Legendario de Sailoon, ¡uno de muchas y antiquísimas reliquias mágicas, con que nuestros ancestros guiaron a nuestro pueblo a través de siglos de paz dorada!

Todos sabían eso; venía impreso en todos los folletos del V Simposio de Magos que el Espejo del Oráculo sería develado, luego de su reciente descubrimiento en las ruinas de un templo cercano. Eso no era lo importante.

—Y ahora, para explicar más acerca del espejo y su relevancia mágica —presentó Phil, pasando directo a lo importante—, dejo con ustedes al destacado Astrólogo Real de Sailoon, ¡el señor Melvin Mallorean!

Hubo un inapetente amago de unos pocos aplausos, mientras un joven con anteojos excesivamente gruesos se acercaba arrastrando los pies hasta el podio, y reunía sus notas (todavía menos) organizadas. No tenía pasta para hablar en público. No tenía pasta para salir a la luz del sol. Pertenecía a la clase de hechiceros conocida como "Nerdus", que era el vocablo arcaico para "joven pálido y con granos que se pasa sentado en el sótano de sus papás muchos años jugando con magia y que no sabe hablarle a las mujeres".

—Emmm... Gracias —comenzó, inseguro de cómo reaccionar adecuadamente—. Eh... Bueno. El Espejo Oráculo, como la mayoría de ustedes saben, fue hecho con una forma de magia perdida en el tiempo, conocida como las Artes Especulares. Al igual que las tres artes primarias, Magia Negra, Magia Blanca y Chamanismo, en los tiempos antiguos se le practicaba comúnmente. Pero, ehm, se perdió. Porque se les olvidó anotarla, parece.

Hizo una pausa. Melvin había leído en algún libro que uno debía hacer pausas para mantener cautivo al público. No estaba resultando. Tal vez la pausa había sido muy larga. Trágame, tierra.

—En fin —continuó—. El Espejo es único en su tipo. Los antiguos gobernantes de Sailoon lo usaban para examinar cuáles podían ser los mejores y peores resultados de una decisión. O sea, este les daba visiones de ellas. Para que supieran cuáles podían ser los riesgos.

—¡Y gobernaron con erudición y sapiencia mediante el beneficio de tales poderes! —interrumpió Phil en poderosos tonos, cosa que hizo a Melvin casi caerse al piso de sorpresa.

—Ehh... Eso, eso —asintió Melvin—. En fin. Estamos tratando de que no le pase nada, porque es muy delicado, así que... no lo vamos a develar hoy como habíamos planeado.

Expresiones de descontento colectivo se elevaron por toda la audiencia, al igual que algunos comentarios poco delicados acerca del linaje de Melvin. Este se puso furiosamente colorado y continuó:

—A contar de mañana, les vamos a permitir a cada uno diez minutos para que estudien el espejo con el mayor cuidado posible y, emm, para que vean si se les ocurre alguna cosa acerca de la Magia Especular —dijo—. Y... eso. ¿Alguna pregunta?

La mano de Lina subió como resorte.

—Ehh, ¿sí? —preguntó Melvin, irguiéndose en puntillas para ver a Lina por encima del podio—. ¿La niñita de allá atrás?

Lina humeó en silencio por el comentario de "niñita", pero hizo su pregunta de todas maneras:

—¿Y el Tomo de las Artes Especulares que escribió Argentámpago? ¿Lo encontraron también?

—Ehh..., ¿qué es eso?

—Así se llama el único libro que queda en el mundo sobre las Artes Especulares, don Experto. ¿Eres tonto o qué? ¡Todos saben de él!

Los otros magos, adivinos y nigromantes varios asintieron su concordancia con Lina, murmurándose cosas.

—Este... Ah. Ese libro, ehh, sí. No estoy al tanto de ese libro —dijo Melvin, colorado y tironeándose el cuello la camisa—. Lo que significa que, ehm, no. No lo encontramos. No venía con el espejo.

—¿Entonces dónde está? —preguntó Lina.

—Perdido todavía... Emm, sí, todavía perdido, me imagino yo.

Las quejas se esparcieron por la multitud cual mantequilla.

[*]

En una buhardilla en desuso, lejos de la acción principal del simposio, colgaba un letrero de la manilla de la puerta. Decía "BIENVENIDOS AYUDANTES".

Dentro del apretujado cuchitril, Gorry sorbeteaba ponche aguado, oyendo a sus colegas discutir. Llorar, más bien.

—¡Les digo, compañeros, es como para chalarse! —espetó un mercenario cicatrizado—. "Patán, que esto. Patán, que esto otro", me dice ella. ¡Como si yo fuera un mísero monigote! Yo soy un RUFIÁN con todas las credenciales, demórese un poquito. ¡No fui tres años a la escuela para que me digan PATÁN!

Un chiquillo con más cicatrices todavía dio un leve tiritón, y asintió:

—Te comprendo, hermano. Todos los días mi maestro me hace ayudarlo con sus experimentos de alquimia. Te digo, si yo no hubiera agarrado tanto talento para salirme de los estados de coma, no estaría aquí con ustedes.

—¿Y qué dices tú, amigo? —le preguntó el patán a Gorry—. ¿Cómo te trata tu patrón?

—¿Eh? —preguntó Gorry, bajando el ponche—. Ah, no mal. Llevo las cosas pesadas y hago pedazos a los monstruos y todo eso. Y tengo la oportunidad de ver muchos lugares de todo el mundo.

El rufián bufó con cara de desprecio:

—La vieja trampita de "ver el mundo". Sí, yo también caí con esa.

—No, en serio, no tengo ningún problema —dijo Gorry—. Lina no me maltrata.

Los demás ayudantes del salón temblaron al unísono y se pegaron a las paredes producto del pánico.

—¿Lina...?

—¿Lina INVERSE?

—¡¿Tú eres el ayudante de LINA INVERSE?!

—¡Diosito de los cielos! ¡Eres más hombre que yo!

—¡¿Y cómo es que todavía estás respirando y tienes tus cuatro extremidades originales?!

Gorry trató de acallar al grupo, y continuó:

—Sinceramente, no tengo muchas quejas. Digo, ella es más plana que una tabla y a veces me pega y me insulta, pero... eeh...

El chamuscado discípulo de alquimista meneó la cabeza:

—Te tiene rumbo a Maltratópolis, colega. No deberías aguantar esa clase de cosas.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Gorry, rascándose la cabeza—. ¿Qué clase de cosas?

—¡Que te pegue! ¡Que te insulte! ¡Lo que tú dijiste!

—Pero yo dije que no me maltrata.

El rufián meneó la cabeza, y se hizo más adelante para hablarle a Gorry de modo más cercano, personal, estilo Soy tu Amigo.

—Socio, eso es maltrato. Mírame a mí. A mí me dicen cosas como zopenco, depravado, ignorante, retardado, burro con hambre...

—¿A ti también?

—¡Claro! Te digo, no puedes estar aguantando esa clase de malos tratos. ¡No es justo! —El rufián volvió a escupir—. Yo no le tengo na' de miedo a niuna Lina Inverse, y tú tampoco deberías. Lo que tienes que hacer es plantarte delante de la chata esa y decirle algo así como "¡ME ABURRISTE, CHIQUILLA! ¡CÁLLATE TE DIGO, PERRA, Y BAILA PARA MÍ!"

—¿Alguna vez le has dicho eso a tu jefa? —preguntó Gorry.

—... No —admitió el rufián—. Yo creo que me despediría si se lo digo.

Gorry asintió, habiéndolo supuesto. Pero aún así, algo de razón tenían. Lina sí le gritaba montones, y a veces le pegaba... Pero no era mala persona. No, para nada. Cierto, sí había asolado un pedazo de ciudad hoy, pero nada más estaba luciéndose, lo cual no es algo malo... Bueno, ya, tal vez un poquito malo, pero...

Mientras los demás ayudantes se quejaban de la falta de títulos respetables para la Ayudantía, Gorry se quedó sentado en silencio mientras su mente más lenta que el promedio dilucidaba aquella idea. Él no era un hombre tonto, para nada. Sentarse a efectuar unas cuantas horas de pensamiento intenso hace maravillas, sea cual sea la velocidad.

[*]

Los hechiceros charlaban en el vestíbulo principal, más que nada refunfuños disconformes. Nadie estaba complacido con el anuncio.

—¿Cuál es la gracia de mostrarle un espejo mágico a un montón de especialistas si el manual no está? —preguntó Lina a su acompañante—. Y ¿diez minutos para estudiarlo? ¿Qué va a aprender una en diez minutos? ¡No una de las artes perdidas enteras, eso está claro, hermano!

—No soy tu hermano.

—Es un decir, Zelgadis —rezongó Lina.

El individuo sentado frente a ella se encogió de hombros.

—De modo que el libro no está —resumió este—. Lo más seguro es que casi toda esta gente se vaya mañana temprano para empezar a buscarlo. Y es difícil que les vaya bien, considerando que el Tomo de las Artes Especulares se escribió hace ya varios siglos y no hay ninguna pista.

—Buu —concordó Lina—. Pero, ¿y para qué quieres tú la Magia Especular?

Zel pestañeó:

—¿No es obvio?

—No, ¿qué cosa?

—¿No me has notado más rosado últimamente, o sí? —preguntó Zelgadis, señalándose la cara. La cual era azul verdosa.

Alguien parte gárgola, parte quimera y parte humano no es poco común. Es plutónicamente raro. Zelgadis, de hecho, era el único de su especie, convertido así después de un convenio mágico malogrado, que lo había dejado con una complexión pétrea, por decir lo menos. Había rodado tierras buscando alguna especie de magia que le retornara su humanidad, incidentalmente errando con Lina Inverse en unas cuantas ocasiones, pero no había encontrado nada que surtiera efecto. (Lina tiene montones de amigos accidentales. Uno se acostumbra a que se aparezcan de vez en cuando).

—Magia Blanca, Magia Negra y Chamanismo —contó Zelgadis con los dedos—. Tres artes, ninguna de las cuales tiene un hechizo de transformación con el poder suficiente para doblegar la maldición. Hay otras artes menores, pero ya agoté la lista. Pero la Magia Especular... Esa es un arte que podría funcionar.

—Yo, la verdad, no he leído nada de eso, pero se me ocurrió que sería entretenido aprender —afirmó Lina, radiante.

—¿"Entretenido"? —preguntó Zel, con voz de perplejidad.

—¡Claro! —dijo Lina—. ¡Con magia nueva una tiene algo que practicar y otra cosa más con qué darle a los malos, o ganar plata y comer comida rica! Yo siempre estoy buscando magia nueva para usarla.

—Yo la necesito para restablecer mi cuerpo tras un maleficio horripilante, y tú la quieres nada más para... ¿jugar?

—Claro —Lina sonrió de oreja a oreja—. No hace mal, ¿verdad?

Zelgadis suspiró:

—En fin, imagino que seguirá extraviada unos cuantos siglos más. No tiene caso que me quede aquí.

Se levantó, se ajustó la capa y se echó la capucha sobre la cabeza. En el simposio, se aceptaba que todos tuvieran pintas un tanto extrañas, pero afuera él no deseaba ser perseguido por una turba de gente armada de antorchas y tridentes.

Lina, no obstante, se levantó para detenerlo.

—¡Anda, Zel! No tienes para qué irte tan pronto. Habrá un baile esta noche, ¡y un banquete! Y hay un montón de concursos y juegos de magia y paneles.

—No me interesa nada de eso —indicó Zel—. No soy muy de fiestas.

—Siempre andas tan deprimido, por más que trate de alegrarte —puchereó Lina—. Bueno. Hagamos un trato. Quédate esta noche, ven conmigo y con Gorry a la fiesta, pasémosla bien..., y te compro un peluche de Rezo en la sala de ventas para que lo tortures de la manera que te parezca conveniente.

Zelgadis se encogió de hombros:

—Tampoco soy muy coleccionista de muñecos.

—¿Por favooooooooor, Zel-kun?

Este lo consideró un momento, rascándose el mentón con un sonido como de dos piedras que se raspan.

—Supongo —concluyó.

—¡Yupiii! —celebró Lina, haciendo señas de V con las manitos—. Espérate nada más, Zel. ¡Te vamos a dar ponche, vamos a hablar puras idioteces, nos vamos a lucir un poquito y te vas a sentir MUCHO mejor!

Zel movió la cabeza, y se permitió una risa infrecuente y leve:

—Ya veremos.

[*]

La noche cae sobre la Posada el Viajero Feliz de modo similar a un costal de tomates maduros: con ruido, desparramo y mucho color. Todo refunfuño de cabreo en relación a la estafa de la atracción principal fue barrido por el otro plato fuerte del simposio: El Baile Mágico y Noche de Karaoke.

Los hechiceros son fáciles de divisar en eventos sociales concurridos: se camuflan con el papel mural, hablan solos y tienen dificultad para abordar al sexo opuesto. A veces tratan de impresionar a la gente con actos de magia menor, trucos vistosos que producen exclamaciones de "oooh" y "aaah" pero no les consiguen pareja para la noche. El poder es sensual, pero solo hasta cierto punto.

No obstante, cuando la fiesta está formada por un grupo nutrido consistente en su totalidad de hechiceros, entonces puede pasar de todo. No hay necesidad de impresionar a los demás (bueno, no más de lo normal para un hechicero), no hay necesidad de hablar fastidiosas naderías con los no iniciados; solo hay un montón de colegas de mente afín que baten la sinhueso y bailan atinándole casi bien al ritmo de la música. Por suerte, la música la proveía El Místico Juancho y su Orquesta Movida a Pura Telequinesis, de modo que no había mucha posibilidad de que todos los instrumentos tocaran la misma canción, mucho menos al mismo ritmo.

Lina, que naturalmente era extravertida y amigable, quedó amplificada a nueve mil cuando la fiesta arreció, y llegó arrastrando consigo al semirreacio dúo de Gorry y Zelgadis. La hechicera normalmente aquejada de una leve hiperactividad se convirtió en un súper bólido humano conforme progresaba la noche.

—¡AAAAJÚAAAAAAAA! —comentó Lina sesudamente en mordaz crítica, y abandonó la pista de baile para un breve descanso con sus dos acompañantes (que todavía no bailaban con nadie)—. ¡Así me gustan las fiestas! ¡¿Y vieron el tamaño de la mesa de banquete?!

—Casi la vi, antes de que desapareciera por tu gaznate —comentó Zelgadis, seco.

—Este ponche tiene un gusto raro —comentó Gorry jugosamente—. ¿Con qué lo hacen?

Zelgadis paladeó un trago, pensativo.

—Agua —dijo—, jugo de manzana, zumo de arándano, jarabe de fructosa, almidón de maíz, extracto de sacarosa, edulcorantes varios, y vodka.

—Ah —asintió Gorry, entendiendo todo eso—. ¿Qué es vodka?

—¿Y a quién le importa? ¡Esto es una FIESTA! —vitoreó Lina. (Considerando la forma en que el tono de su piel se acercaba a un bonito matiz rojo, ya había degustado unas cuantas veces el jarabe de fructosa)—. Ven, Gorry, ¡vamos a bailar!

—Bueno —asintió Gorry. Luego el cerebro le entró en funcionamiento—. Epa, momento. Yo no sé bai...

Lina ya lo había cogido de un brazo y, según las leyes físicas que rigen en las fiestas, fue capaz de arrastrar a la pista de baile un cuerpo de 4/3 veces el tamaño y peso de ella, sin esfuerzo alguno. Gorry miró a las decenas de hechiceros que se zangoloteaban en sus variopintos disfraces, sobrecogido de pánico, como un ciervo inmovilizado por la luz de antorchas, mientras Lina empezaba a dar brincos por la pista al son de uno de los ritmos.

—¡Es facilito! —lo animó—. ¡Pero no te quedes parado ahí, muévete!

—¿Para dónde quieres que me mueva? —preguntó Gorry con una voz diminuta y aterrada.

—¡Zamarrea el cuerpo para lado y lado, así! ¡A mover el coolo, carajo!

—Pero tú no tienes coolo que mover —señaló Gorry con toda sinceridad.

Lina humeó de rabia.

—¡BOLA DE FUEGO! —entonó-vociferó, lanzando un reducido (aunque eficaz) fogonazo de llamas a los pies de Gorry.

El espadachín hizo el quite de un salto hacia el lado y aterrizó en un pie.

—¡Guaaa! ¡Lina, ten cuidado!

—¡Baila, Gorry! —exclamó ésta, riéndose como maníaca, para luego tirarle media docena de bolas de fuego del tamaño de una canica.

Pronto, Gorry se vio jugando el milenario juego de "mueve el esqueleto o quémate vivo", y jugándolo de lo lindo. Unos cuantos hechiceros ebrios reían y disfrutaban del espectáculo mientras Gorry intentaba convencer a su corazón de no infartarse.

—¡OYE! ¡LINA INVERSE! —tronó una voz desde el gentío.

Haciendo un alto, Lina se volvió para ver a un patán (que técnicamente había ido a la escuela tres años para ser rufián) que se abría paso a empellones por entre la masa. Se plantó resueltamente delante de ella, un par de cabezas más alto.

—Qué, ¿me hablabas? —preguntó Lina.

—¡Por el carajo que sí! —espetó el hombre—. ¡Tú no tienes niún derecho de tratar así a Gorry! ¡Así que termínala antes de que te ponga de panza en mi rodilla y te pele las nalgas a palmazos, chiquilla subdesarrollada!

Un círculo aaaancho se formó en torno al rufián, ya que el grueso de los hechiceros sabía de memoria el alcance explosivo de todo ataque de magia negra.

—¡Oye... Oye! —interrumpió Gorry, agitando las manos—. ¡Estoy bien, en serio! No hay necesidad de hacer esto...

—¿CÓMO me dijiste! —inquirió Lina.

—¡Ya me oíste, mocosa! —El rufián soltó un gruñido feroz, bastante amenazador—. Y ahora o te portas bien y dejas de abusar del pobre hombre, o te mando llorando a tu casa para que tu mami te...

—¡MEGA VOLTO!

Escasas personas han tenido la singularísima oportunidad de presenciar una tempestad de rayos bajo techo. En el Libro Hampton de Condiciones Climáticas Raras, su rareza está clasificada más o menos entre las bolas de rayo y la lluvia de ranas. No obstante, siempre presta a desafiar las imposibilidades, Lina los fabricó en ese mismísimo lugar, metiendo una cantidad no despreciable de voltios en el rufián y en unos cuantos otros que tuvieron el lamentable infortunio de estar situados cerca. Una vez que pasó la onda expansiva, unos cuantos individuos humeantes y tiritones se veían aquí y allá en la pista de baile, lo cual dejó a Lina con cara de satisfecha.

—Mucho mejor —dijo, sonriendo—. ¡Pero bueno! ¡Que siga la fiesta!

Los hechiceros la quedaron mirando con cierta conmoción.

—¡Oigan! ¡Dije QUE SIGA LA FIESTA! —exigió Lina.

Y en vista de la escenita previa, nadie se animó a polemizar. Unos sirvientes acarrearon a las víctimas con gran premura a la enfermería, y todos volvieron a bailar, a hacer vida social y a emborracharse hasta las patas, y todo era bueno. Asintiendo, al retomar las cosas su normalidad, Lina volvió a su mesa, con Gorry a la zaga.

Sentado donde mismo lo habían dejado, Zelgadis, sorbeteando su ponche, miró a Lina acercarse. Cuando llegaron, habló.

—Y, ¿te has divertido, Lina?

—Aparte de esa interrupcioncita, claro —dijo Lina, con una sonrisa ancha—. En un rato más van a cantar Karaoke. ¡Deberías hacer el intento de cantar, Zel-kun! ¡Es divertido!

—No —dijo Zelgadis, dejando el vaso, luego se levantó—. Me voy.

Con eso, se coló por entre el gentío a paso regular, y desapareció por la puerta que decía SALIDA.

—Esteee... —empezó Gorry, que hasta el momento había estado apagándose pequeños incendios en la ropa—. ¿Qué le dio?

[*]

El aire nocturno era quieto y sereno, comparado con el bramante estrapalucio de adentro.

Zelgadis se apoyó contra la balaustrada del balcón e inspiró hondo. Estudiando la luna. Escuchando a los grillos chirriar, oyendo la música tenue que se colaba por la puerta. Era casi como un mundo distinto aquí fuera, comparado con las memeces y chambonadas que había atestiguado en el trascurso del fin de semana. Aquí fuera no había más que el resto de Sailoon, cargado de civiles. Una noción relajante.

Supo de inmediato de quién era la sombra que se proyectó desde la puerta, interrumpiendo su cavilar.

—Hola, Lina —asintió, sin volverse.

—Te estás perdiendo lo más bueno, Zel-kun —dijo Lina—. Anda, volvamos adentro.

—No estoy de humor para fiestas —contestó él—. Debiste escucharme cuando dije que no era muy dado a esta clase de cosas. Perdón por aguar tu diversión...

—Eh, no importa —Lina sonrió, se acercó, se encaramó de un salto a la balaustrada y se sentó.

Zel retrocedió un paso:

—Cuidado. Te puedes caer de ahí. Es un solo piso, pero basta para que te rompas el cuello.

—¡Siempre tan pesimista! —se rió Lina, balancéandose en la precariedad de su sitial.

—Realista —señaló Zelgadis, y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Acaso nunca te preocupas por nada?

—No si no es necesario —Lina se encogió de hombros—. No veo para qué aterrarse por cualquier cosita.

—No se trata de aterrarse. Eso es afligirse en vano —dijo Zelgadis—. Hablo de cierta preocupación, de un interés mínimo. Tú nunca te dignas hacer eso.

—¿Qué cosa?

El muchacho abrió la boca para hablar..., luego la cerró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada —dijo—. Me retiro a mi cuarto, Lina. Nos vemos.

—Oye, espérate —protestó Lina, bajándose del barandal con un brinco—. ¿Qué andas trayendo en la cabeza? Tienes cara como de "Estoy Pensando Cosas Súper Profundas Pero No Quiero Decir Nada". Te la veo a la legua.

—No te interesaría lo que tengo que decir. Y no te quiero ofender.

—¡Aaah, no seas así! —puchereó Lina—. Dale. No te voy a morder.

—Que me muerdas no sería tanto... —discurrió Zel. Suspiró, y cedió—. De verdad que a veces me colmas la paciencia, Lina.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Lina, sorprendida—. ¿Yo, colmarte la paciencia?

—No colmarla, exactamente —continuó él, tratando de engranar las ideas a la forma de palabras—. Nada más... eres frustrante. Tal vez es eso. Vamos viendo.

Lisa asintió. —Sigue.

—Voy a tomar como ejemplo este fin de semana —continuó Zel—. Durante esta convención, reventaste una manzana de la ciudad, electrocutaste a unos cuantos, volaste un par techos, le tiraste fuego a Gorry.

—¿Qué, eso? —Ella se rió—. ¡Por FAVOR, Zel...!

—¿Qué edad tienes, Lina? —le salió al paso Zel.

Lina lo ponderó:

—Pueees... Voy a cumplir dieciocho en un mes, más o menos. ¡Caramba! Ya van como, ¿cuánto? ¿Tres años desde la primera vez que nos topamos? Je. Me...

—Te portas como si tuvieras doce —dijo Zelgadis—. Como chiquilla.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo NO SOY una...!

—Sí, sí lo eres. Te lo estoy diciendo a la cara. ¿Y ahora, me vas a volar en pedazos?

Lina se quedó callada.

Zelgadis alzó un poco la vista, estudiando el cielo nocturno:

—Toda tu vida, o al menos las partes que he visto, y no he visto nada que demuestre lo contrario, has hecho cosas que en su momento parecían buena idea. Tratando de no meterte con causas y efectos peliagudos, si puedes evitarlo. Y todas las veces... sales limpia de polvo y paja. Las cosas se ponen feas, pero logras ponerte seria justo a tiempo, y al final todo sale bien, pese a todo. Como si hubieras nacido con la buena estrella. ¿Me sigues?

—Te sigo —asintió Lina, volviendo a hacer pie en la conversación—. Yaaaa..., bueeeno..., a lo mejor soy un POQUITO irresponsable. Pero ¿qué tiene? Todavía soy joven, ¡y hay tantas cosas que hacer en la vida! ¡Cosas que aprender, lugares que ver, comida que comer y todo eso! Y como tú dices, tengo suerte. Incluso cuando las cosas se ponen bien peligrosas, al final todo sale bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué viva atacada de los nervios y me caliente la cabeza?

—No dije eso.

—Lo insinuaste.

—No, no es así —dijo Zel—. No soy bueno para expresar este tipo de cosas... Mira..., nada más te estoy advirtiendo, ¿sí? Cuidado. Yo era un poco como tú antes, cuando era más joven. Siempre queriendo más fuerza, hacer las cosas a mi modo, ser el mejor.

—¡Pues bien por ti! Si te...

—Así que pacté con Rezo para ser más fuerte, pensando que no hacía daño, y ahora soy quimera en vez de humano —terminó él.

—... Ah —dijo Lina, con su tren de ideas descarrilado.

Una pausa colgó entre los dos, con Lina rumiando aquello un ratito. Los grillos seguían chirriando.

—No quiero que creas que te odio —dijo Zelgadis—. Me imagino que intrínsecamente no tiene nada de malo vivir sin complicarse. Es que me preocupa que llegue un momento en que todo salga al revés y no estés lista. Ni en lo más mínimo.

Lina consideró aquello, en callada conmoción:

—Bueno, es... Es muy cariñoso de tu parte, Zel-kun.

—No es cariño —se apresuró a decir Zel—. Nada más estoy haciendo una observación porque me lo pediste. Y ahora me voy a mi cuarto a pensar y a dormir.

Zelgadis dio media vuelta y enfiló a la puerta, en silencio. Y fue detenido por una mano en el hombro.

—No, nada de eso —dijo Lina—. Volvamos adentro.

—Preferiría que no.

Lina sonrió:

—Tú eres el que anda diciendo que me hace falta pensar más las cosas que hago, ¿no? Bueno, pues pienso que te hace falta pasarlo bien, lo admitas o no. A esta gente no le importa si eres quimera, y somos todos amigos. Es la mejor oportunidad. Así que, por el bien tuyo, te ordeno en este momento que trates de pasarla bien, que merecido lo tienes.

—¿Y si me niego?

—Puede que te vuele en pedazos, ¿no? —bromeó ella.

Zelgadis logró exhibir una sonrisa.

—Supongo que sí, si es imprescindible —accedió.

—Asííí me gusta. De verdad que te preocupas demasiado, Zel-kun. Ahora no es momento para esas cosas —dijo Lina—. ¡Es un simposio y nada más! ¿Qué puede salir mal?

Al instante, un trueno atravesó el cielo como un martillazo de los dioses, y un tridente de rayo ensartó de parte a parte el corazón de un roble añoso del patio de la posada. El árbol se partió por la mitad, para luego desplomarse con enorme estrépito, madera astillada proyectada a metros en todas direcciones. El eco asonó fatalmente por la tierra, transportándose desde las montañas más altas a los valles más hondos...

—Lina, haz el favor de soltarme la cabeza —dijo Zel, ahogado por la hechicera espantada que se había agarrado de él.

[*]

Había lámparas encendidas por toda la posada, en tanto la fiesta seguía arreciando en la noche. Con el paso de las horas, toda la gente en su sano juicio (como el personal) se había ido a acostar; solo un puñado de brujos rezagados quedó gozando de los brebajes, más música mala, y el grato ambiente. Zel, todavía negándose a admitir que la estuviera pasando bien, se había ido a su cuarto unos minutos antes; Lina advertía, no obstante, que el muchacho había pasado, si bien no una sesión de gozo esquizofrénicamente a todo pasto, al menos un rato agradable. Pero...

—Oye, Gorry, ¿encuentras que te trato mal?

El espadachín quitó su atención de las muñequitas de papel que estaba recortando en unas servilletas, de puro aburrido.

—¿Ah? —consultó.

—Como decía el tipo ese —dijo Lina—. Chachareaba de que... Bueno, un montón de cosas reprobables, de que, qué se yo, que no te debería freír vivo y cosas así.

—Ah, no me molesta —dijo Gorry—. ¡Todavía no me has matado!

—La noche es joven. —Lina mostró una sonrisa malévola.

Gorry se encogió levemente de espanto.

—¡Broma! ¡Broma! —se rió Lina—. Cálmate. Oye, ¿quieres ir a una aventurilla?

—La verdad..., sí, me gustaría —dijo Gorry—. En realidad, no he tenido mucho que hacer por aquí. ¿Qué hay? ¿Una tribu de bandidos fuera del pueblo?

—No, vamos a vencer la seguridad de la posada y echar un vistazo al espejo ese —dijo Lina, radiante.

—Ah, ya veo. O sea que vamos a... ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Lo que oíste. ¿Diez minutos? ¡Ja! —jajeó Lina—. El libro de Argentámpago desapareció, y todo lo que tenemos es el producto de su genialidad. Eso no es mucho, pero si me doy unas cuantas horas para estudiarlo, a lo mejor puedo entender cómo lo hizo. Y claro, para hacer eso, vamos a tener que meternos al cuarto donde lo tienen guardado.

—Lina, ¿crees que sea buena idea? Digo, ¿y si nos pillan?

—Ah, fácil. Digo que un depravado instigó a mi pobre e inocente persona y me obligó.

—¡Ah! ¡Muy astuto! Ehh... ¿Cuál depravado?

—Tú, claro.

—Ah. Ehm. Ya.

[*]

En realidad, la seguridad no fue gran problema. Había dos guardias apostados fuera de la puerta, sobre los cuales Lina echó un conjuro somnífero desde lejos. Los centinelas se acurrucaron adorablemente a cada lado del portal, permitiendo a Lina y a Gorry entrar muy campantes, y ser pillados por el guardia que estaba DENTRO del cuarto. Lina, con un Kawaii casi quirúrgico, intentó agenciarse el permiso a punta de seducción. Nombre de la obra: Inocente y vulnerable. Y cuando quedó claro que aquello no resultaba, se limitó a aturdirlo de un mazazo por la cabeza y continuó camino.

—¿Y QUÉ son todas estas cosas? —preguntó Gorry, punceteando con el dedo los altares, estatuas y vitrinas diversas presentes en toda la estancia.

Lina quitó algunas sábanas blancas de encima de varios objetos, en busca del espejo.

—Es la Sala de Muestra de Artefactos. Algo así como una exhibición de la última vanguardia en magia... ¡Guau, tienen un iconógrafo!

Cogió de su pedestal de muestra la reducida caja con un hoyo circular por delante, y la apuntó a Gorry.

—¡Sonríe!

—¿Que sonría? ¿Para q...?

*KAFLINK*

—¡AAAAAAGGH! ¡Estoy ciego! —gritó Gorry, cayó de rodillas y se agarró los ojos—. ¡Diosito!

Lina sacó un papel de la máquina y la devolvió a su sitio.

—Vaya, no era broma. El conjuro de luz de estas cosas es bien poderoso... Ah, ¡mira, mira!

—¡No puedo! ¡Los ojos se me calcinaron en las órbitas!

—No, es que tienes que abrirlos.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Gorry, pestañeando unas cuantas veces—. Ah... ya veo. Digo, ¡veo! ¡Anda! ¡Ese soy yo! —exclamó, y cogió de manos de Lina la imagen de un Gorry horrorizado.

—Sí, es una caja mágica hacedora de imágenes. Los talladores se van a quedar sin trabajo en cinco años, acuérdate. —Lina exhibió una sonrisa ladina.

—¡Y además es un arma magnífica! —observó Gorry.

Había también una asombrosa vara hueca, capaz de expeler una bolita de plomo a cientos de metros, mediante la detonación de una pequeña cantidad de pólvora; estaba dotada de un artilugio con un juego de círculos de vidrio que permitía ver a cuadras de distancia y proyectar, allí donde uno apuntaba, un minúsculo puntito rojo, proveniente de un conjuro de luz concentrado.

—No entiendo. ¿Para qué va a querer uno tirar una bolita tan lejos? —preguntó Gorry.

—A lo mejor es un nuevo juego de canicas.

Junto a aquel, había una impresionante caja capaz de realizar cuentas matemáticas cuando uno oprimía sus botones numerados y jalaba una palanca, y luego el instrumento escribía con tinta mágica la respuesta en una tira de papel.

—Humm... 2 + 2 - 56 / 12,4. ¿Cuánto dice que da? —preguntó Lina, punceteando botones.

—Seis.

—¿(100 * 34) + 12?

—Seis.

—¿121 a la novena potencia?

—Otra vez seis.

—... ¿Tres más tres?

—Esteee, me sale una "E" pequeñita.

—Hay que perfeccionarla, parece.

Junto a aquello se hallaba una amplia caja oblonga de seis lados. Algunos tubos de goma entraban y salían de la caja, y contaba esta con una tapa de tres bisagras. Dentro había un pequeño animal de granja y un conjunto de cascabeles adosados a varias palancas exteriores, con asas esféricas. El rótulo ante este artefacto decía simplemente "ASISTENTE MARITAL"

—¿Que las Artes Maritales no son una forma de lucha que practican en el oriente, o algo así? —preguntó Gorry.

—No, son... Sí. Sí, eso son, Gorry.

—Ah, ya.

Cerca de allí había un barril de madera con un perpetuo torbellino de viento por dentro. Al barril se conectaba un tubo largo que podía succionar cualquier cosa si se accionaba la manija. Podía llevarse rodando por medio de unas ruedecillas capaces de girar sobre alfombras y pisos de madera o cemento. El rótulo decía "DEMONIO DE LA MUGRE".

—Ojalá no tenga dentro un demonio de verdad. Sería peligroso. —dijo Gorry—. Emm... ¿Qué era lo que vinimos a mirar?

—¡El espejo!

—Ah. ¿Será ese? —dijo Gorry, señalando un objeto que se empinaba de piso a techo, cubierto con una cortina, sobre la cual había un gran letrero que decía: "EL ESPEJO".

—... —concordó Lina.

[*]

El espejo en sí era impresionante, sin contar la magia. Se empinaba a tres metros y medio de alto, un ornado rectángulo de reflejo puro, con muescas circulares en cada esquina. Estaba, desde luego, rodeado por un marco hecho con ornamentos verdaderamente exagerados de oro, con relieves que representaban a los fundadores de Sailoon, variados cuerpos celestes, una que otra mujer que el escultor intentaba meter al dormitorio en aquella época, y un largo etcétera.

Lina examinó la superficie, pasando los dedos por esta, y le pareció una tarea difícil. Era imposible distinguir que había un panel de cristal entre ella y el reflejo de ella; el espejo estaba bruñido a la perfección. La luz no rebotaba en él, ni producía el más mínimo destello delator. La muchacha se vio casi tentada de estirar la mano a través de esa superficie y tocar el otro lado...

La única preocupación de Gorry era darse una buena afeitada.

—¡Guarda eso! —ladró Lina, y le quitó el cuchillo de un manotazo—. Andamos en algo serio.

—Pero es que se me olvidó en la mañana —se quejó Gorry—. No quiero andar desaliñado.

—¡Este no es espejo para acicalarse! ¡Es un artefacto poderoso de los tiempos en que la magia gobernaba al mundo! —le recordó Lina—. Es una de las poquísimas pruebas físicas de que las legendarias artes perdidas son algo más que, bueno, leyendas. Y ahora quédate callado, que tengo que estudiar esto.

Gorry estudió el espejo:

—¿Qué tiene? Es un espejo.

—No es mirarlo y nada más. Hay que sondearlo, mágicamente, y cosas así. Ver qué lo hace funcionar —explicó Lina.

Pestañeando, Gorry punceteó con un dedo la superficie del espejo. No quedó huella digital en el vidrio. Ni tampoco sintió allí vidrio alguno.

—Da cosa —comentó—. ¿No será peligroso tocarlo así?

—El que lo tocó fuiste tú, no yo. Yo solo voy a instalar unos conjuros de percepción —dijo Lina, para luego sentarse delante del espejo y trazar un círculo ritual en el suelo.

—Sí, ya sé. Eso es como tocarlo, solo que... distinto, ¿cierto? —preguntó Gorry—. ¿No será peligroso?

—¡Por supuesto que no es peligroso! —dijo Lina—. ¡Chsst! 'Toy trabajando. Ve a jugar.

Gorry se encogió de hombros, y retomó su exploración de las muchas maravillas del salón. Ninguna de ellas era tan interesante como el espejo. Bueno, eso no era exactamente cierto; casi todas eran más interesantes que el espejo, que, aparte de ser raro al tacto, no dejaba de ser un simple espejo. Pero por alguna razón, el guerrero volvía una y otra vez al tal "Asistente Marital", a tratar de dilucidar cómo funcionaba. Le venía el extraño impulso de levantar la espada cuando lo miraba.

—Qué raro —comentó Lina en voz alta.

—Claro que sí. ¿Para qué será el animal de granja?

—¡Eso no! El espejo. Todos mis conjuros... le resbalan. —Lina hizo el ademán con las manos—. No puedo ni entender cómo activarlo.

Gorry se acuclilló detrás de Lina, espiando el otro lado de la imagen:

—No sé. A lo mejor uno dice, qué se yo, "Espejo, espejo, ¿qué voy a desayunar mañana?".

—Demasiado fácil. Siempre hay alguna contraseña ridícula o algún cántico con gestos o movimiento de las manos —dijo Lina—. Sobre todo con la magia legendaria perdida.

Gorry aleteó con los brazos, como gallina decapitada.

—¡Ayyy maadreeee! Oh Espejo Mágico, ¿qué voy a desayunar mañana?... Esteee, no funciona.

—¡No es CUALQUIER palabra ni cualquier seña! —rezongó Lina—. Unas específicas.

—Ah. ¿Y cuáles son?

—¡Eso trato de averiguar!

—¡Ah! ¡Ya entiendo! —Gorry asintió, y pegó con un puño entendedor en su otra palma.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! Pero, ¿no te parece que si te sientas mucho rato delante del espejo, se quiebre con la cara que tienes?

*BLAM*

—Au.

—Te lo ganaste —masculló Lina, cruzándose de brazos.

Gorry se sobó la cabeza dolorida:

—Sabes, creo que eso es maltrato.

—¿Eh?

—Pegarme así. Es abusivo. Y en una... "sociedad igualitaria en que a los ayudantes se les otorga un beneficio justo en cuanto a las cuotas de respeto, una relación de entendimiento mutuo y ecuánime, el jefe y su fiel aliado han de propender a la perspectiva de la contemplación".

Lina se bamboleó y cayó al piso.

—G... ¡Gorry, ¿dónde oíste eso?!

—En el panel de ayudantes. ¿Me salió mal alguna palabra?

Irguiéndose, Lina intentó cierto grado de compostura:

—No, no... Nada más... ¡no me molestes por mi físico, mi personalidad, ni ninguna cosa de esas! Y así no tengo para qué pegarte. Simple, ¿verdad?

—¡Ah! ¡Bueno, ya entiendo! —Gorry asintió con gran entusiasmo—. Voy a probar con eso.

—Bieeen. Ahora largo, que estoy trabajando.

El blondo esgrimidor se dedicó a pasearse nuevamente, y decidió entretenerse un poco más con el iconógrafo. Pasaría a los anales de la historia como la primera persona en apuntar el iconógrafo hacia el lado contrario y tomar imágenes de su persona haciendo caras raras; extraña obsesión que cautivaría a la población en los años por venir. El rato pasó rápido de ese modo.

Después de una hora, Lina borró su círculo mágico.

—Rayos —dijo—. No puedo penetrar la cosa esta, por más que lo intente. Y no lo puedo activar.

—Ah... A lo mejor hay que hacer algo así como, "Espejo, espejo, ¿qué voy a...?".

—Ya intentaste con eso, Gorry.

—Decirlo, sí. Pero ¿a lo mejor hay que PENSARLO, o algo así? —consultó—. Tú eres la hechicera, yo no. No tengo modo de saber.

Lina consideró aquello.

—Ya... —dijo—. Elegir algo específico, y concentrarse bien fuerte...

Se dio vuelta y clavó la mirada de lleno en el espejo. Concentrándose. Mirando. Concentrándose.

¿Qué debía elegir? Bueno, Zel chachareaba como disco rayado con eso de lo suertuda que ella había sido. ¿Suertuda en qué? El grueso de sus viajes eran recordados por tener a bandidos persiguiéndoles, o demonios enajenados, o dragones, o quién sabe qué. Por lo general estos eran derrotados, claro, pero... Pensó un poco en esas líneas generales, vagando mentalmente, distrayéndose y aburriéndose.

Aburrido también, Gorry se puso a jugar un poco con la asombrosa caja matemática. Cuando estaba a un paso de demostrar la función diferencial del cálculo, sucedió.

Como estaba de espaldas al espejo, todo lo que pudo captar fue el ruido.

Primero, Lina gritó. Al menos, le pareció que eso había sido lo primero, en retrospectiva.

Luego, posiblemente, oyó cristal rompiéndose.

Pero sin lugar a dudas, después de romperse el cristal y de que Lina pegara el grito del siglo, había oído viento levantarse hasta velocidades de torbellino, y un crepitar de rayos.

A esas alturas, él ya se había dado vuelta, y vio los pedazos del espejo roto pasar impelidos por su lado, enormes fragmentos de vidrio filosísimo que casi lo desmembraron, pero no llegaron a hacerlo. El cristal, despedido desde el marco, se quebró y quedó reducido a un polvillo inútil en la pared del fondo. Y dentro del marco...

Dentro del marco no había sino negrura, y viento y polvo salían de esta, y chispas azules de relámpago laceraban la tiniebla aquella. Gorry había visto suficiente: se abalanzó inmediatamente a la lid, cargó en brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Lina, con la mente enfocada únicamente en ponerla a salvo. Se quitó cuan rápido pudo hacia un lado, saliéndose de la línea frontal del espejo, y esperó a que la tempestad muriera.

Y así ocurrió, con un estampido final de energía que abrió un boquete en el techo. Y después no hubo viento ni luz, sino únicamente un espejo hecho pedazos, y un marco parcialmente fundido.

Con Lina en brazos, se movió, sigiloso, hasta situarse ante el espejo. Detrás del cristal no había más que un simple panel de madera contrachapada. Y una nota, escrita en esmerada caligrafía:

"Si el espejo se rompiere, favor notificarme a la siguiente dirección. -Argentámpago". Y abajo una dirección.

Gorry estiró la mano para asir la nota, y el antiquísimo papel amarillento se le hizo polvo entre los dedos.

[*]

Cuando Lina despertó a la mañana siguiente, tenía la mismísima definición de jaqueca faraónica. Una fiesta, muchas copas, concentración y conjuros a montones, más el estallido de un espejo endiablado, no eran sumandos, descubría ella ahora, para una mañana posterior muy grata. Más que nada, al despertar, su deseo era volver a sumirse bajo las mantas y no levantarse en semana y media.

La gente de la habitación, empero, tenía otros planes.

—¡Lina! —exclamó Gorry, y el volumen de su saludo enterró el cerebro de Lina dos metros bajo el cráneo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Destruida —balbuceó Lina en respuesta—. ¿Alguien puede ir a buscarme un especialista en magia blanca? Siento la cabeza como..., como... una cosa que duele mucho.

Gorry asintió, y decidió salir a todo escape a buscarle uno él mismo. Eso dejó a Lina a solas con su otra visita.

—Imagino que decirte "te lo dije" sería de mal gusto —conjeturó Zelgadis, de brazos cruzados, mirando a Lina desde su asiento junto a la ventana.

—No... —dijo Lina, tratando de rememorar, faena que resultó muy difícil—. Sí, me acuerdo de tu Moraleja del Día. Lo hice con cuidado, conjuros de percepción suaves, nada brusco. Y en todo caso, no resultó. Parece... que el espejo se rompió, ¿cierto?

—En, como se dice, chorrocientos pedacitos.

—Carajo... ¿Qué lo causó? —preguntó Lina, sobándose las sienes—. ¿Alguien sabe?

—Podría ser fuerza física, metafísica... Vaya uno a saber. —Zel se encogió de hombros—. ¿No lo rompiste tú?

—No me puedo acordar...

—Dudo que importe, en todo caso. Ahora ya es historia; más aún, historia legendaria. Tal vez te conviene huir del país. El príncipe Phil va a convocar una rueda de prensa pronto, y espera que estés allí —dijo Zelgadis—. Creo que me sería posible sacarte de aquí.

Lina se incorporó en la cama, con la cabeza chapoteante:

—Hay que esperar a Gorry.

—Lina, hay unos doscientos hechiceros enojados allá abajo, más todo el ejército de Sailoon. Creo que largarse lo más rápido posible sería más importante, si quieres salir de esto con vida.

—Hay que esperar a Gorry —repitió Lina.

—Como quieras. —Zel se encogió de hombros—. Por mi parte, ya que por lo general estoy implicado con tu tropilla, creo que me voy a retirar. Pero buena suerte.

Con eso, abrió la ventana y se precipitó a su muerte. O así habría sido, de no haber sabido el conjuro de vuelo Raywing, en vistas de lo cual salió propulsado, volando con rumbo desconocido.

Pugnando contra la migraña, Lina intentó recordar. Dilucidar con certeza qué había sucedido. A ver: se había sentado a hacer sus tejemanejes con el espejo... Ningún conjuro resultó. Los aleteos epilépticos de Gorry no habían surtido efecto. La concentración lectora del pensamiento no pareció rendir frutos. De modo que empezó a devanarse los sesos, y... Y...

Y bueno, algo debió de haber salido mal. No recordaba que el espejo hubiera llegado a funcionar. Sabía que se había roto: tenía media docena de cortes leves en el cuerpo, que precisarían de sanación profesional. Pero aparte de eso, un inmenso vacío negro. Cosa muy jorobante para alguien que gusta de saber al dedillo qué está sucediendo en su vida y en todo momento. A lo mejor, si Gorry encontraba un experto en magia blanca, este pudiera sanarle la memo...

—¡Lina, mira! ¡Encontré a alguien! —llamó Gorry—. Es...

—¡HOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAA!

Lina cayó de la cama formando un bultito de raro aspecto.

—¡Lina! ¡Me alegro tanto de verte! —celebró Amelia Wil Tesla Sailoon, dando brinquitos de arriba abajo—. ¡Increíble, que nos reunamos constantemente en tiempos de tribulación para ir en arrojadas travesías en pos de la verdad y la justicia!

La mañana de Lina pasó de la sartén al núcleo del sol. De toda la gente que tenía ganas de ver ahora, sin contar al Señor de las Pesadillas, Amelia era la última. Algunos consideraban a Lina hiperactiva, pero eso era en gran parte debido a que no conocían al terror juvenil del amor y la justicia, Amelia Wil Tesla Sailoon. Su llegada marcaba habitualmente el comienzo de algo verdaderamente horrendo.

—Hola, Amelia —logró decir—. Parece que me reventé la cabeza. Ayúdame.

—¡Oooh, de verdad te hiciste daño! —exclamó Amelia, asió a Lina de los hombros y le ayudó a levantarse (y le azotó la cabeza contra la pared en el proceso, por accidente)—. No te preocupes, te puedo componer de inmediato. ¡Ah! ¿Vienes conmigo después?

—Sí, claro, lo que quieras —desechó Lina—. Anda, éntrale a los conjuros de sanación.

—¡HURRA! —celebró Amelia, soltando a Lina, que volvió prestamente a desplomarse—. ¡Juntas otra vez!

—Ehhm... —consultó Gorry.

—¿Ehm? —le siguió Lina.

—Anda, ¡vamos! —exclamó la jovencita hechicera de la luz y el azúcar, y asió a los dos de la muñeca y echó a correr—. ¡Hay muchísimo que hacer!

[*]

Antes de que Lina pudiera hacer algo para escapar de la férrea sujeción de Amelia, esta ya la había conducido a rastras hasta la escalera y por una puerta reducida... Y hasta el escenario del salón principal, ante los ojos de todos los doscientos hechiceros, espiritistas, brujos y cultistas, al igual que la Guardia de Honor de Sailoon, armada hasta los dientes.

Lina elevó una plegaria silenciosa en favor de los desahuciados, y cerró los ojos.

—¡Papá! ¡Lina ha aceptado mi propuesta! —dijo Amelia—. ¡Estamos listas para partir!

—¡OÍD! —exclamó el príncipe Phil—. ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Lina Inverse ha accedido a pagar su deuda para con el reino de Sailoon; emprenderá una gesta con mi hija, en una expedición real para recuperar las Legendarias Artes Perdidas de la Magia Especular, y reparar así el Espejo Oráculo!

La concurrencia festejó, más o menos:

—¡Fuerte el aplauso para Lina Inverse!

—¡Tres hurras por Lina Inverse!

—¡Trae el libro o te colgamos, Lina Inverse!

—¡JIP JIP, HURRAAA!

—Por Diosito —cuchicheó Lina a Gorry, con una sensación fatal bajándole por el sistema digestivo—. No me digas que le dije que sí...

—Te diría algo, pero sería decirte lo que me dijiste que no te dijera —dijo Gorry lógicamente—. Pero bueno... ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

—¡Goorryyy! —rezongó Lina. Bajó la voz, para evitar ser oída por terceros—. ¡Nadie SABE donde están los tomos perdidos de Argentámpago! ¡Por algo son las Legendarias Artes PERDIDAS! ¡Es una idiotez! ¡Jamás los vamos a encontrar!

—Ah, no te preocupes. Vi la dirección en una tarjeta que había detrás del espejo. —Gorry sonreía.

—¿... Cómo? ¡¿Que viste qué?! —farfulló Lina—. Gorry, hay que largarse de aquí YA.

—¿Hm?

Lina señaló la congregación de hechiceros, que estaban muy ocupados hablando entre ellos como para darse cuenta:

—Si alguno de esos se entera, ¡¿cuántos magos chalados por el poder crees que vamos a tener pisándonos la cola, ahora que eres la única persona viva en el mundo con ALGUNA idea de dónde encontrar las Legendarias Artes Perdidas de la Magia Especular?!

—Ah, emm... A ver... ¿Seis? Ehh, ¿cinco? —conjeturó Gorry—. Ya sabes que no soy bueno para los números, Lina.

—Nada más no le digas a nadie lo que sabes, ¿entiendes? No hasta que salgamos de aquí.

—¡Ningún problema! —Gorry soltó una carcajada—. ¡Yo soy un as para guardar secretos como la dirección de la casa de Argentámpago!

Muchos cientos de ojos se posaron de inmediato en Gorry.

—Esteee... ¿Lo dije muy fuerte? —consultó.

—¡Hora de irse! —chilló Lina, y agarró a Gorry y a Amelia de las orejas para luego salir a todo escape, dejando tras de sí una estela de humo.

[*]

Fue la partida más rápida en la historia de las Expediciones Reales de Sailoon. Básicamente, constó de correr al cuarto de Lina, embutir cuando pudieran en una maleta, y tirarse por la ventana para huir a todo pasto.

El grupo se vio en los extramuros de la ciudad y, siguiendo a Lina, no pararon de correr hasta que estuvieron a salvo y completamente perdidos en un bosque, lejos de todo rastro de civilización.

Amelia, del todo sin aire, cayó de rodillas y trató de recuperar la fuerza.

—Ne... ug... ¡Lina! ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¡Ah! ¡Ya entiendo! Estás ansiosa por empezar la travesía en pro del honor y la gloria de Sailoon, ¿verdad?

—Algo así —concordó Lina.

—Bueno, pues ¡encantada lideraré a nuestro grupo a la victoria! —exclamó Amelia, saltando como resorte para adoptar una pose dramática—. ¡Rumbo a la gloria!

—¡Oye, PARA! —vociferó Lina—. ¡Yo soy la líder! Así funciona siempre, ¿no? Ya hemos estado en esto antes.

—En realidad, yo creía que el líder era Zelgadis y que dejábamos a Lina creer que mandaba ella para que estuviera contenta —cogitó Gorry.

*PLAFF*

—Aau.

—¡¿No que no ibas a hacer que te pegue?! —preguntó Lina.

—Bueno, no me dijiste nada de no mencionar tu tremendo ego...

*BLAM*

—¡Oye!

—¡Qué emocionante! —Amelia sonreía—. ¡Adelante, camaradas! ¡A otra aventura!

Y así, la travesía dio comienzo. Los tres, discutiendo y andando a paso moderado, empezaron a buscar la salida del bosque.

El bosque estuvo, en su mayor parte, feliz de verlos irse.

[*]

Detrás de un árbol, mirando a los tres marcharse, había una figura solitaria envuelta en penumbra. Negra cual la pez, como la medianoche, escondida por los árboles como una sombra de malevolencia omnipotente...

La figura mostró una semisonrisa.

—¡OOO-JOJOJOJOJOOOO! —se rió contra el dorso de una mano—. ¿Conque crees poder obtener las Legendarias Artes Perdidas antes que yo, Lina? ¡Qué ingenuidad! ¡Yo, tu más grande y peligrosa rival, venceré!

 **~ o ~**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
